Between Wars
by Lamia-Somniorum
Summary: COMPELTO:¿Quiénes somos? ¿Nuestros genes o nuestras vivencias? ¿Cómo somos? ¿Qué nos define? Cuando el mundo se convierte en algo inestable a tu alrededor sólo queda una salida: Crecer.
1. In this serenity

Bueeeeeeeno... Pues este es mi primer intento de fic de Gundam, a ver qué tal. Ya he visto que hay muy poquitos en español, pero... jejeje, eso es porque poca gente ha visto la serie, ya que hasta hace relativamente poco sólo podía bajarse en inglés (subtitulado del japonés original) y eso frena mucho. Pero bueno, una servidora curra para un fansub y se está trabajando Gundam SEED capi tras capi para que se difunda en español como Diox manda y que así la gente lo vea y DISFRUTE de esta magnífica serie. No digo el nombre del Fansub porque sería Spam, pero vamos...

Yo ya llevo bastantes fics colgados por aquí, pero la mayoría son de Harry Potter (gran personaje hasta que conoces a Kira, claro, y caes rendidita a sus pies), así que esta es una nueva aventura para mi.

Esta historia pretende ser una serie de momentos perdidos entre Gundam SEED y Gundam SEDD Destiny.

Espero sinceramente que os guste.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: In this serenity**

Anochecía.

El sol, recortado contra el mar en su viaje secular creaba reflejos naranjas, rosas y malvas en el cielo, y las nubes parecían arder de color a medida que el planeta giraba y mostraba sus secretos a la inminente noche. Las olas lamían con suavidad la arena fina y blanca de la playa que se extendía ante el porche del orfanato. En el porche, sentado en una butaca, un joven de algo más de 18 años tenía sus ojos violeta perdidos en el horizonte multicolor.

"Detener el tiempo... Ahora..."

Sus pensamientos vagaban. No quería detenerse en ninguno en especial. Simplemente dejaba pasar el tiempo, los segundos, embebiéndose del ocaso. Quizá empezara a refrescar, pero no le preocupaba. Su mente seguía flotando, sin atreverse a tocar el suelo tan manchado de recuerdos que había revisado tantas veces que habían llegado a convertirse en su obsesión. Pero aquello ya había pasado. Fue duro. Durante los primeros meses de paz después de la guerra, se había encerrado en sí mismo. Sonreía, hablaba y jugaba con los niños, y en fin, seguía viviendo. Pero no era él. Era una especie de máscara de hierro que se había levantado y que mantenía una estabilidad relativa en su vida después de todo lo que había pasado.

Hasta que la máscara se rompió ante lo inevitable.

Pasó dos días con sus dos noches llorando sin cesar. Lacus fue entonces un apoyo increíble. Sin ella se hubiera hundido en lo más profundo. Era curioso lo indispensable que se hacían algunas personas, lo absolutamente necesarias que se convertían hasta para respirar. Si Lacus no existiera, no tendría razón alguna para levantarse todas las mañanas. Sin ella, la vida misma se convertía en un sinsentido, en algo que no quería vivir. Ella le rescató. Ella le sacó de sus propias sombras, de sus culpas, de sus temores. Le ayudó a ver las cosas con la distancia necesaria para aprender de ellas. Y entonces empezó a revisar sus recuerdos desde otro punto de vista. Aunque dolieran. Aunque a veces se encontrara con el regazo empapado de lágrimas. Aunque no quisiera seguir adelante.

Y aprendió. Y seguía aprendiendo. Cada vez que pensaba en todo aquello le daba la sensación de que el mundo a su alrededor se volvía más claro, más simple. Las breves noticias que se colaban en aquel remanso de paz podían haberle alterado hace tiempo, pero ahora no. Ahora, todo lo que parecía una vuelta a las tensiones entre PLANT y la Alianza Terrestre, se iba colocando lentamente en su mente como un gran rompecabezas. Y ese rompecabezas, tenía la sombría sensación, terminaba en él.

Si había algo que le había traumatizado de la guerra, era el haber descubierto sus orígenes. No sólo era un Coordinador, sino que además había sido concebido como el Coordinador Definitivo. Decenas de "intentos fallidos" habían muerto antes que él. Las pruebas sobre seres humanos clonados aún golpeaban sus sueños. Todo para crearle a él. Tanto dolor... por él. Pero no. Eso no era cierto, y hubo muchas conversaciones con Lacus y muchas horas de reflexión antes de darse cuenta y convencerse de ello. Él, era él. Sentía, respiraba, vivía su propia vida, tenía su propio carácter y su propia personalidad. Era un ser humano individual. Independientemente de las intenciones que tuvieran unos terceros cuando le concibieron.

Eso lo tenía muy claro.

Ahora bien, el hecho de que él supiera eso, no significaba que aquellos que en el pasado le "diseñaron" no esperen de él "algo". Eso ya quedaba fuera de sus manos. Si era sincero con él mismo, ni siquiera quería saberlo. Pero tenía muy en cuenta su lugar dentro de la trama de aquella guerra.

El odio entre PLANT y los Naturales empezó con John Glenn y de alguna manera terminaba en él, como Coordinador Definitivo.

Pero en aquel anochecer nada de eso tenía importancia. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el horizonte con una expresión entre soñolienta y pensativa, pensando en nada en concreto, disfrutando del fragante aire de la costa Orbiana a finales de verano.

-Kira.- la llamada fue suave, tenue, como el batir de una mariposa. Aquella voz se coló en sus oídos como un bálsamo y le produjo una sensación de calor dentro de él tan intensa que de pronto tuvo frío de la brisa.- Ha venido Athrun.

Kira se incorporó y fue hasta Lacus, que esperaba bajo el dintel de la puerta. Al llegar hasta ella enredó ligeramente sus dedos en los suyos y la besó en los labios suavemente. Ella sonrió y, pasando una mano por la cintura del chico, fueron hasta la sala donde el recién llegado esperaba.


	2. No perderé

Hola!

Segundo y último capi. Dije que iba a ser corto y la verdad es que no me da para más. Espero que os guste. Me han hecho mucha ilusión vuestros revs, chicas , aunque no sé qué le veis a Athrun, de verdad, cuando es tan o más inseguro que Kira (aunque se le vea menos). Pero weno, no hay nada como ponerles un uniforme de Orb a los dos para que estén igual de monos (qué bien sienta ese uniforme, por dios...).

Ha sido un placer, de verdad. (y paso del spam. Si queréis buen anime subtitulado con calidad visitad: www. animerakuen. org)

* * *

**2.- Makenai koto .-. No perderé**

Athrun estaba de pie frente a la ventana, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Su actitud era relajada y cuando les oyó entrar se volvió tranquilamente y sonrió.

-Hola.

-Hola.- Kira le hizo una seña con la mano para que se sentara. Los dos chicos tomaron asiento mientras Lacus salía discretamente de la sala.- Hacía tiempo que no venías.

Athrun suspiró y miró a su amigo con seriedad un instante ante de desviar la mirada.

-Lo siento.

-¿Cómo está Cagalli? A ella tampoco la veo mucho _últimamente_.

Ese "últimamente" estaba cargado de intención y era posiblemente la razón de la desazón de Athrun, pero Kira quería que se lo contara en voz alta. El invitado se levantó y volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba con calma por la habitación. Era evidente que estaba más nervioso de lo que exteriorizaba, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo que empezara a hablar.

-Me preocupa.

-¿Cagalli?

-Todo... en realidad.

Kira asintió comprendiendo. Athrun y Cagalli seguían juntos, pero era muy complicado para los dos ya que tenían que mantener la relación en secreto. De hecho, Athrun fuera de aquellas paredes, no se llamaba Athrun, sino Alex Dino Todo era muy frustrante y, aunque habían convivido con aquella situación durante casi dos años, ahora se les hacía más cuesta arriba. Kira podía verlo en su amigo y se lo podía imaginar en su hermana. Además, las últimas noticias sobre PLANT y la Alianza Terrestre no decían nada bueno. Todavía no habían iniciado ningún tipo de hostilidad, pero sabía que Cagalli estaba preocupada. De hecho pensaba hacer una visita a Gilbert Dullindal, el nuevo portavoz del Consejo de PLANT, dentro de poco para conocerle y así sondear sus intenciones. Athrun le acompañaría como su guardaespaldas.

-¿Qué crees que pasará?- preguntó el castaño.

-No lo sé.- los ojos verde esmeralda del último de los Zala le miraron con un punto de preocupación.- Supongo que nos haremos una idea cuando vayamos a PLANT.

Kira guardó silencio. En ese momento llegó Lacus con una bandeja y tazas de té. Una vez servidos todos la chica se sentó junto a Kira.

-Quizá debiéramos visitar a Cagalli.- sugirió.- Se debe sentir muy sola siempre rodeada de políticos.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Lacus.- dijo Athrun negando ligeramente con la cabeza.- Es por ese Yuuna. Conoce a Kira y su relación con Cagalli. Está esperando cualquier oportunidad para utilizarle en contra suya y arrebatarle el mando de Orb.

Lacus miró apenada a Kira, que bebía su té con calma. Entonces el chico dejó la taza en la mesa y miró a su amigo. Luego sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Athrun. Ya encontraremos el momento.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cagalli estaba sentada en su despacho, mirando sin ver los últimos informes que le habían enviado sus embajadores en la Tierra y en PLANT. No le hacía falta poner toda su atención para saber qué decían. En realidad, desde hacía algunas semanas no decían otra cosa: la carrera armamentística había comenzado de nuevo, soterrada, secreta, con excusas legales que lograban solapar el hecho fundamental de que tanto unos como otros se estaban rearmando progresivamente.

Giró la mirada hasta la ventana. ¿Cuánto hacía que había anochecido? Frente a ella había una taza de café frío. Entonces sonrió. Andrew Bartfield la había acostumbrado al café aun a su pesar, pero últimamente llegaban tantas noticias desconcertantes que muchas veces la taza permanecía durante horas frente a ella intacta.

Sabía que Athrun había ido a ver a Kira y a Lacus. Durante un instante se sintió profundamente sola y decidió que aquel día merecía terminar de una bendita vez. Con tranquilidad se puso a ordenar los papeles sobre el escritorio cuando la puerta se abrió sin avisar. El sobresalto le hizo desparramar un taco de folios por la alfombra y cuando vio por fin al culpable del accidente su fastidio no hizo más que aumentar.

-Ah, Yuuna, eres tú.- dijo sin ocultar su desgana.

-Claro, Cagalli¿quién si no?- Yuuna sonreía con suficiencia mientras observaba a Cagalli recoger los papeles sin hacer amago ninguno de agacharse a ayudarla.- Venía a ver qué tal estabas. No sabía que te quedaras aquí hasta tan tarde.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes.- dijo Cagalli tratando de mantener la calma sin mucho éxito.

-Sí, eso me parecía a mí...- comentó Yuuna pensativo. Súbitamente se agachó y cogió el último folio que quedaba en el suelo. Cagalli murmuró un gracias y ambos se incorporaron.- Por eso he pensado que quizá debiéramos conocernos mejor.

-Ahm... Yuuna...

-Vamos, tengo el coche en la puerta. Te invito a cenar.

-No, Yuuna, verás, ahora no puedo, en serio...

-No hay excusas, Representante Atha.- negó el joven agarrándola del brazo.- Conseguiré que te relajes aun que sólo sea por aburrimiento.

-¡Yuuna!

Y la puerta se cerró.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

-¿Te quedarás a cenar?

Athrun negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Iré a buscar a Cagalli. Aún debe estar en su despacho.

-Trabaja mucho.- comentó Lacus.

-Demasiado.- apuntó Athrun.

-Sólo lo necesario.- sentenció Kira alzando una ceja y sonriendo. Athrun rió.

-Eso es exactamente lo que dice ella.- dijo.- Pero tiene razón.

Athrun se levantó y a su vez también lo hicieron Kira y Lacus.

-¿Cuándo os marcharéis a PLANT?- preguntó Lacus.

-En 3 tres días. Supuestamente es una reunión secreta, pero no sé... hay algo que me da mala espina.

-Tened cuidado.- pidió Kira. Athrun sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

La pareja sólo cerró la puerta cuando el coche de Athrun desapareció en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué crees que pasará?- preguntó Kira sin querer saber la respuesta.

-No lo sé. Aún es pronto.- dijo Lacus en apenas un susurro. Luego se volvió a Kira y sonrió.- ¿Qué te parece si cogemos el helado y nos vamos a la playa? Hace una noche estupenda y no tengo nada de sueño.

Kira sonrió y asintió. Cogiéndola de la mano fueron juntos hasta la cocina y poco después se sentaban en la fresca arena de la playa degustando el helado. Quizá fuera posible que aquello no terminara, que momentos como aquellos se repitieran in aeternum. Quizá. Pero sabía que la sombra de la duda sobrevolaba aquella quietud. Aun así no se dejó llevar por el desánimo. Había pasado los dos últimos años sumido en una tristeza infinita y ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de que quizá había perdido los dos años de paz que todo su sufrimiento le habían otorgado. No volvería a hundirse. Ahora ya no se hundiría. Y sabía que la única forma de no hundirse era manteniéndose a flote, controlando el que uno mismo no fuera absorbido por las profundidades aun aunque las olas lo zarandeasen. Lo que había aprendido en aquellos dos años era el aprovechar el momento y ver más allá. Y en ese momento, lo único que quería era disfrutar.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Murrue Ramius corrió las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz de la mañana en el saloncito de su pequeño bungalow en la costa de la isla de Onogoro. Suspiró. En verdad la mañana era hermosa. Quizá fuera a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas. Además, Erica Simmons la había invitado a comer. Murrue volvió a suspirar. En realidad no tenía demasiadas ganas. Veía a Erica casi todos los días y se llevaba bien con ella, pero... No tenía ganas. Se entregaba en su trabajo, desde luego, pero lo que era la vida social... Andrew la iba a visitar de cuando en cuando. Incluso la había obligado a salir. Sonrió recordando al Tigre que se convertía en un gatito cuando quería. Era un gran amigo y la había comprendido mejor que nadie ya que él también había perdido a su mujer en la guerra.

A veces se sorprendía cuando "todos" se reunían cada 27 de Septiembre para celebrar el fin de la guerra y le veía bromear y mirar con ese orgullo tan especial al que le arrebató lo que él más quería en el mundo. Se sorprendía porque ella no había tenido el mismo comportamiento cuando... El típico dolor en la boca del estómago hizo que se detuviera un momento para poder rehacerse. Aún era demasiado doloroso y temía que ya tardaba mucho en superarlo.

Definitivamente aquel día saldría. No podía quedarse sola en casa aunque tuviera bien merecido aquel permiso de 2 días. Justo cuando cogía las llaves de coche oyó cómo otro aparcaba frente a su casa. Al abrir la puerta...

-¡Hola, Murrue!

-¡Erica!

-¡Sorpresa!

-¿Andrew?

-El mismo que viste y calza, señorita.

-¿Qué... qué hacéis...?

-Nos vamos de excursión, cielo.- dijo Erica cogiéndola del brazo y cerrando la puerta por ella. Murrue, perpleja, se dejó llevar.- Al volcán.

-¿Qué?- logró balbucir al final.

-Estoy harta de tanta tecnología, tanto metal y tanto circuito.- dijo Erica mientras la metía en el asiento del copiloto. Andrew Bartfield se sentó atrás y Erica frente al volante.- Así que nos vamos todos al campo.

-Dos días.- apuntó Andrew.

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos, Murrue, tienes permiso.- dijo Andrew con una de sus medio sonrisas calculadoras.- He traído cañas de pescar.

-Oh, Andrew, eso es un golpe bajo.- protestó divertida Murrue, que había descubierto en la pesca una pasión.

-Lo sé, ya me conoces.- contestó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, pues si no queda más remedio...

-No, no queda.- asintió Erica tomando un desvío.- Espero que no te importe dormir en el suelo.

-Ay madre, en qué me he metido...

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

El fuego chisporroteaba frente a ellos mientras fragancias de jazmín, galán de noche y pino llegaban hasta ellos. Murrue miró hacia el cielo estrellado. La luna los contemplaba en su fase creciente con la luz plateada que iluminaba con brillos de azul todo el campo a su alrededor. Entonces Erica, a su lado, respiró hondo.

-Mi hijo hubiera disfrutado de una excursión así.- dijo. Murrue la miró.

-¿Y por qué no te lo has traído?

-Lo tiene su padre este fin de semana.

Murrue asintió. La custodia compartida era algo muy duro para Erica.

-Está preparado, Murrue, ya lo sabes.

-¿Qué?- preguntó perpleja la antigua capitana.

-El Arcángel.- contestó Erica mirándola a los ojos titilantes por la inconstante luz de las llamas.- Lo tienes a tu disposición.

-Erica, no creo que sea necesario...

-Bueno, eso espero.- contestó la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.- Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre las dos mujeres.

-¿Por qué me lo has dicho?- Murrue miraba con fijeza el fuego, temiéndose la respuesta.

-Ayer Cagalli fue a PLANT. Lo sabes¿verdad?- preguntó Erica.

Murrue asintió. Se lo había comentado Athrun hacía unos días y al igual que el muchacho, ella tampoco tenía muy buenas vibraciones del encuentro, así que en seguida captó el significado de las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Tú que opinas, Andrew?- preguntó de pronto al hombre que se había quedado callado durante toda la conversación.

El Tigre bebió un poco del vino que habían traído y dejó el vaso con cuidado sobre la hierba.

-Que es bueno saber con qué se cuenta. Por si acaso.

-Ahora las cosas son diferentes.- dijo Murrue.- Quizá haya una oportunidad de evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto. Además¿por qué habrían de luchar? Los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió hace dos años aún son dolorosos para todos. Cagalli se ha estado esforzando muchísimo para...

La voz se le extinguió como si no encontrara fuerzas para seguir resistiéndose a la evidencia. Erica le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

-Ahora las cosas son diferentes.

Murrue frunció el ceño. Aquello no corroboraba sus palabras ni tampoco afirmaba que habría guerra. Quizá estaban condenados a caer sobre la misma piedra una y otra vez hasta que no quedara una brizna de vida, quizá...

-Por nosotros.- dijo de repente Andrew levantando su vaso de vino. Erica le imitó y Murrue, al final y dubitativamente, también.- Por seguir juntos a pesar de todo.

-Por nosotros.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

-¿Qué ocurre, Kira?

Lacus se acercó al joven mientras sus pies descalzos se hundían en la fría arena. Los ojos violeta del chico estaban fijos en el cielo, en la inmensidad de las estrellas. Estaba serio, como si algo le preocupara. Quizá pensaba en Cagalli y Athurn, pensó Lacus. La partida de Athrun les había dejado un extraño sabor de boca y ahora, cuando su hermana y su mejor amigo estaban en PLANT, su preocupación había sido creciente. Lacus lo había observado y casi podía sentir el malestar que se le iba comiendo por dentro a medida que pasaban las horas, como si en su interior estuviera corriendo una cuenta atrás hacia algo terrible.

-Cagalli.- musitó el muchacho.- Algo va mal.

No lo sabían aún, pero en una de las PLANT dedicadas al almacenaje de armamento, 3 nuevas unidades acababan de ser robadas provocando el caos.

Acababa de empezar de nuevo y pronto, muy pronto, la guerra volvería a llamar a sus puertas.

THE END


End file.
